


Afternoon Tea

by Accal1a



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I blame Lemon Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Imogen and Professor X share a quiet moment in their busy lives.





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/gifts), [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



“Does it ever feel too much?” Imogen said quietly into the amicable silence that had descended several minutes ago. 

She wouldn't voice those insecurities with anyone else, but privately she did wonder sometimes whether she was a good leader, or whether Stephen's passing had turned her too cold; something not even the knowledge of a grandson had been able to thaw.

Professor Xavier looked at her over the top of his teacup. 

“Leading?” He asked.

She smiled slightly, liking that he always clarified with her what she meant. She knew that he _wouldn't_ read her mind without her knowledge, but just this small reminder that he wasn't, made her feel more at ease. Which, she mused, was probably why her friend did it. She couldn't remember when they'd started meeting, exactly. It had been some time after the “no, Warlocks aren't mutants” and some time before the “no, Shadowhunters aren't either” conversations. In any case it was nice, just having somewhere to be, somewhere with no obligations, just a cup of tea and pleasant conversation.

“Yes.” She answered simply, raising her teacup again. 

“It feels exactly as hard as it should be, for the weight of the office involved.” He replied sagely, taking another sip of the hot liquid.

She laughed. Charles often sounded like a fortune cookie, but that didn't mean he wasn't right; or that he didn't have the ability to cheer her up with a single sentence.

When she walked out of the Institute's other namesake, she felt lighter than she had going in. She idly wondered whether in actual fact that was Professor Xavier's mutant power all along, giving people the space to just be, offering them tranquillity in a world that was anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened.


End file.
